Discussion:Comme au cinéma/@comment-5051354-20130308034403
SPOILERS / L'épisode commence par la performance des Wemma est c'est un rêve de Will. Will donne la leçon de la semaine "Movie". Il y a une scène entre will et finn// Puis juste après entre finn et sue et d'autres avec les new directions --Shout NY ils sont bloqué - Adam nous fait un truc etrange avec sa voix - délire avec kurt - santana à faillit laché sa bombe pour kurt et blaine - c'est kurt qui choisit de voir moulin rouge (référence à downtown abbey et dr who) - santana qui à retourné l'appartement, elle à fait sa fouineuse Come what may, magnifique avec des flahsback ,leur 1er rencontre a la dalton/leur 1er fois, pas de danse, un calin---Kurt Pleure, son excuse c'est ces lentilles de contactes (Liar!!!) Santana Lache sa bombe la tonche des autres, que c'est la chanson rêvé du mariage de kurt/blaine (“I remember you telling me that singing that song is a more intimate act than sex.”) / Elle leur dit ce qu'elle pense de brody qu'elle à trouvé une liasse de billet et autres truc (me souvient pas du nom), pour elle c'est un dealer une scène artie/finn avec des perruques rousse avec les parents de emma qui leur donne l'adresse ou se trouve la marié en fuite Retour avec NY... Mashup des garçons McKinley kitty s'excuse auprès de marley, cette dernière lu avoue que ryder l'a embrasser Mash-up des filles, performance pas si vilaine que çà, mais la chanson ce n'est pas mon truc NY, NYADA, scène entre kurt et adam , adam qui lui demande pour blaine,si il est encore amourux de lui ce que kurt ne nie pas bref il lui dit qu'il ne peut pas lutté contre une fantaisie mais kurt dit qu(il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour oublié blaine ...Bon adam prend la main de kurt Ohio, solo de will devant les fenêtres de emma -- Oh en faite la chanson est pas mal du tout parlotte entre les wemma ,cute NY scène entre santana et rachel, belle scène mckinley, la scène de la poterie entre jake et marley et ryder - chanson nul performance étrange - marley qui sort ryder la embrassé et qu"elle à aimé (WTF!!!!????) And the Winner is...Everyone, Blaine qui sort , vous etes obliger de toujours faire çà? finn/will et hop le cachalot lache sa bombe qu'il à embrassé emma...Oh le reagrd de killer de will, aucun mots ne sort de sa bouche et il part, il aurai eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux Finn serai raide mort Footloose-performance pas mal dans l'ensemble. Au final l'épisode est bien franchement bien,Speciale dédicasse à Miss Santana Lopez Mon opinion de Klainer, ce n'est que le mien donc pas taper, la peformance de CWM est une beauté - le kadam est pas mal, oui oui vous le lisé bien, j'ai trouvé le kadam mimi tout plein, cute, enfin tout ce que vous voulez. PS : KDO bonus la chanson coupé de Brittany dans diva http://gleekoutbr.com/ouca-dancing-on-my-own/ 2ème KDO http://kurtsweetie.tumblr.com/post/44832566534/klaine-sings-come-what-may-from-moulin-rouge 3ème http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=eyAxhOQYABI http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=R2L6b_er7oI